


The world on page

by Kim01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim01/pseuds/Kim01
Summary: First of all, I'm not good with tags and summaries.This is yet another another work on were the country's read some of their diary.The country are locked in a room and their unique way out is to read the giant book on the meeting table.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first fic!
> 
> Anyway English isn't my first language, so don't be to mean and for the part in other languages are translated words from Google translate.
> 
> Ok, have a nice time!
> 
> p.s. I will not do the accent, cause it's hard.

Prologue

\- Ludwig, Ludwig, please hold my hand!

Ludwig or more know as Germany turns around to meet an adorable Italian swinging his arms around. The German man let out a sigh, before smiling gently.

\- Of course Feliciano.

He takes a hold of Italy's hand and they both proceeded to walk in the meeting room who is conveniently located in America. They enter a room full of harsh words, fighting and screaming.

\- Here we go again, said Ludwig already on nerves.

\- Come on Luddy, it's won't be that bad, replied the over joyful Feliciano.

Germany wanted to disagree with him, but didn't say a word and guided him to their seats, next to his loud mouth of a brother and the scary child like Russian. Feliciano clearly didn't like to be so close to the scary Ivan.

When everyone was in the room, the large double door brutally close with large noises. As the door closed a very large and reddish book fall from the ceiling on the table.

Attach to it was a note, that Alfred took the time to pick it up.

\- Listen dude, cause I'm about to read the note thing.

**Dear country**

**We the ancient have been looking after you and sadly witnesse the problem you all face, the sad one as well as the happy one**

**We do not like to see our children and grandchildren with so much despair and sadness.**

**In this book are entry from your diary and notes from us and none of you are allowed to leave the room until you reach the end of the book.**

**Anyway, the doors are sealed with magic.**

**Fear not dear country, this meeting room is fortunate to have a extensive of bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen.**

**The ancient one.**

After finishing reading the note, America run straight to the door and try to open it, soon to find it lock and resisting to his strength.

\- Merde, dramatically said France.

\- This is not awesome, really not, almost screams Gilbert.

Germany held the bridge of his nose as the helpless screams resumed and annoys him even more. He harshly put down his clenched fists on the table.

\- SHUT UP!

This was enough to make everyone look at him as silence fall upon the room.

\- We all want to get out, and the only way is to read that book, so let's start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and sooner than I expected.

Everyone stares at Ludwig in silence, knowing full well that he was right. A hand was raised in a way that wouldn't offense the germans country.

\- I wanted to know and I think it's a question every one want to know, but who is going to read, ask the Japanese man.

\- Da, I wanted to know that as well, replied Ivan.

\- Moi, oh moi, I want to read first, answer the French man.

\- Then it's settled, Francis is going to read, conclude Ludwig.

France take the large reddish book and open it to the first page. He couldn't help but smiling at the first entry.

\- This one is from Italy!

**Dear diary**

**War finally over... Thank goodness!**

**We can finally smile again!**

\- Dude that's so... Adorable, shouted America.

\- It's doesn't surprise me, coming from my fratello, replied Romano.

\- But it's true, every single one of you were so grumpy because of the war, and after it, you all started to be really happy and smiling, answer Feliciano.

\- I agree with Alfred, aru! It is adorable, said Yao

France gently coughs to get everyone attention. When he gets it, he smiles and turns to the next page. A small laugh is brought from him as he looks at the entry.

\- Mon ami Prussia is next!

**Dear diary**

**I played with my new boss today.**

**His name is Frederick II.**

**It's way to long, so I decided to call him ' Old Fritz', I'm so awesome at nicknames!**

Almost everybody in the meeting room laughs at Gilbert entry. The proud ex-country couldn't help but be embarrassed at that entry. The large hand of Ivan was now on his head trying to ease his embarrassment.

\- Bruder, that nickname is as long as the actual name, pointed out his brother.

\- I agree with Germany-San, added Kiku.

\- Yeah just laugh all you want, he... He liked his nickname, he said it's was a awesome nickname, protested Prussia.

\- Mais oui, can we continue, we only read two.

The room went silent again as Francis clear his throat and proceeded to read the next one.

\- And the next one is... Moi.

**Dear diary**

**I still can't forgive myself for what happened to Jeanne, I try and hide my pain behind a smile, but it's still there. Everyone thinks that I hate and blame England for her death, but... I could never bring myself to hate him, I hate myself.**

This one brings the atmosphere down. They all stare at France as tears stream down his face. He tried in vain to hide his tears behind the book.

\- Amigo, begin Antonio.

\- Don't, not now please, begged Francis.

They all give him a moment of silence, a moment for him to regain control over himself.

\- I was the one who sent her to her death without thinking. I-I thought she would be fine, that she would come back to me... I just... I shouldn't have let her go. Merde I'm to blame... I hate myself... So much...

England went to him and take his face between his hands. He look deeply in his beautiful eyes.

\- I'm also sorry for her death, but don't blame yourself, you couldn't predict that it would happen. Most importantly, don't hate yourself, please.

Francis nodded, before taking a very suprises Arthur in a tight hug. The Englishman didn't stop the hug, he knew that the French man was in need of comfort and that he hate to see this man cry.

\- Aiya, I'll take over, said China.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FRANCE!!!!!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By accident, Japan revealed something.
> 
> Let's hope the other will accept it

As China reaches for the book, a hand was raised from none other than the grumpy Lovino. Yao as well as everyone else look at him.

\- I just want to know why is he here?

Without any question every country look at the albino. This was a country meeting, so why is there a ex-country with them?

\- Yeah, why the heck are you here dude?

\- The awesome me was invited, Shouted Gilbert.

\- Aiya! Can we continue, implore Yao.

He flip the page and stare at it under the curious eyes of everyone.

\- This is from you Gilbert, aru.

**Dear diary**

**I'm back and better than before! Even though I'm a micro nation now, but one day, I'll regain my awesomeness and my strength!**

**At least I hope.**

\- Ve, then is that the reason why you are here?

\- Dude you're a micro now?

Prussia put his forehead on the table and groan, under the laugh of the Russian. Ivan once again put his hand on his head and play with his beautiful hair.

\- Yeah! The new Prussia, that's what I represented now.

\- Da, you are!

\- Where the hell is that, ask Romano.

\- It's in Canada, inform the quiet Canadian.

A few where startled by him and stares at him as if he just popped out of nowhere.

\- Alright people, let's continue. This one is from Romano.

**Dear diary**

**Today I tried to speak Spanish. I really messed up real bad, but the tomato bastard still seems to be way to happy about the fact that I at least tried. He's really weird, but I guess it's not a bad thing.**

\- Please no comments on this, kind of order Lovino.

\- Why, ask Spain.

\- Cause I don't fucking want to talk about it, you stupid idiot of a morron.

The smile the Spaniard almost drop, but that didn't stop him from hugging him, while calling him adorable.

\- Get the fuck off of me.

\- Next is From Kiku.

**Dear diary**

**Someone, anyone need to tell them to get a room.**

Laughter emerged from the room. Japan tried to hide behind his hand, way to embarrassed of himself.

\- Who are you talking about anyway, amigo?

\- These two.

He pointed Ludwig and Feliciano. The two were all of sudden shy.

\- Woah wait, you two are dating?

\- Ve, of course!

\- J-ja!

\- Félicitation! You two are a magnifique couple!

\- Congrats dude!

\- You better take good care of him you potatoes bastard!

\- That's my lil'bro!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano have a few words for England.

\- Grazie, responded Feliciano.

\- ... Ja, thank!

One of those two was at least proud to say out loud his love for the one he love. Every country look at them, when Italy scoops closer to Germany.

\- Aiya, not that I disagree, I'm fully supportive of both of you, but we should continue if we want to get out, intervene Yao.

China turn to the next page.

\- Italy, it's from you.

**Dear Diary**

**Today, Ludwig went to a meeting with his boss. I couldn't find him anywhere, and he usually rushes to me whenever I call his name. Today, he probably was to busy... Oh... I almost forgot how to tie my shoelaces.**

Germany look at his newly revealed boyfriend, he could expect anything but a sad and lonely diary entry from him. He slowly and gently put a arm around him and pull him even closer to himself.

\- Were you really that lonely without me?

\- Sì... It's was one of the worst moments I experienced...

Feliciano look over at Yao, silently asking him to continue reading whatever was next to his entry. A cough brought back some of the attention as he went to another page.

\- Next is... Anthonio!

**Querido diario**

**I don't understand why people call me a pedo, are they implying that I'm stinky, are they calling me a fart? Why would they call me that especially when I'm around Romano? I would never fart on him or near him, unless I want to be forbidden to touch a tomato for weeks.**

America was the first to look at the Spanish man.

\- Dude don't you know what a Pedo is?

\- I figured it something that stinks.

\- Well dude it's mean... that you like to touch and fuck kids and all that shit...

Spain face darkened and his smiles drop for almost half a second, but it's was long enough for one person to notice.

\- O-Oh... I didn't know, I was just showing affection.

One country was disgusted by his lack of response and that country was clearly not afraid to show it.

\- Affection!? You bloody idiot, you were all over him! Not a single day you were not glue by this kid side! We all know you asked him and his bloody brother to marry you and that's probably not even the worst thing you did to him.

England accusations pierces him, torn up his own views of himself, but he keeps on his smile.

\- You're a damn danger to all the kids, it's probably your fault he's so messed up. It's best if you stay away from him you fucking pedophiles. How many kids did you...

\- SHUT THE FUCK UP, scream a very angry Italian.

\- Roma...

\- I'm only saying the truth!

\- You don't know a thing about the damn tomato bastard. Don't you try to insult him.

\- See that's what he's done, you think what he did was correct, when it's wasn't! Look at what you fucking did you pedo.

All eyes were on them. Most didn't try to help the cause of the Spaniard, they think the same, only his best friend tried to help by preventing Arthur and Lovino to attack each other.

\- HE'S NOT A FUCKING PEDO!

\- And what, he has a strange way to show his love?

\- NO, HE DIDN'T DID ANY-FUCKING-THING DISGUSTING AS FUCKING A CHILD. HE WOULD DIE BEFORE CAUSING HARM TO A CHILD YOU FUCKING TEA BASTARD... he's brutally honest with what he says and have you noticed, he sometime acts like a child and the kids something say that they want to marry people. Like just because he acts younger than his age make him a pedo, I think not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with this chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> Now sleep time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!
> 
> Next chapter is in a unknown date, but somewhere in the next two weeks, thank you.


End file.
